Le Genji et moi
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Naruto est propulsé dans un monde étrange où, par un concours de circonstances, il se retrouve épouse d'un Empereur.
1. La Punition

**Titre :**** Le Genji et moi**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire animalier xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sensei se prosterne (en faisant la lèche cul, il me le donnera peut-être XD)

**Genre :** Humour, Romance (sasunaru bien sûr), UA si on veut

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Résumé :** Naruto est propulser dans un monde étrange où par un concours de circonstance, il se retrouve épouse d'un Empereur.

**Nda:** Voilà, je finis par la poster petit à petit n.n Elle est loin d'être achevé mais je pense que je suis bien parti pour la terminé. il y a une scène un peu chaude au début, mais c'est pas grand chose, et ça ne revient pas avant un sacré bout de temps (non y a pas de lemon xD). En tout cas Bonne lecture, et dites moi si cette fic mérite que je passe des heures dessus lool

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 1 : La Punition**

**.oO°Oo.**

« NARUTO ! Derrière toi ! »

En entendant le cri de Sakura-chan, je me retourne. J'ai à peine le temps de voir les dizaines de shurikens qui foncent sur moi que quelqu'un m'agrippe violement et me tire vers lui. Ouf ! C'est pas passé loin -.- j'ai failli y laisser ma peau là ! Qui m'a… ? Merde ! Je repousse mon sauveur d'un geste vif alors que nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre.

« Sasuke !! Lâche moi tout de suite !

- Arrête de hurler, Usuratonkachi. »

En disant ça, il se baisse pour éviter un projectile ennemis, et ça en ayant un air blasé. Ça m'horripile quand il fait ce genre de truc.

« Je hurle si je veux !! »

Je me jette à nouveau dans la bataille. Une femme potelée me barre la route. Je me mets en position de combat mais quand elle fait volte face, je ne m'attarde pas plus sur elle. Mais c'est une erreur. Un craquement se fait entendre et quand je tourne les yeux vers l'origine de ce bruit que je manque de me prendre un tronc d'arbre en pleine face ! Mais cette fois encore, mon sauveur est là pour me faire un gentil croche-pied afin que je m'étale sur le sol, le visage dans la boue…Mais me sauvant tout de même d'une mort atroce… Merci beaucoup Sasuke, non vraiment…

« Dobe, concentre toi sur le combat ! »

Je relève la tête, le visage couvert de fange et lui lance un regard meurtrier qu'il se plaît d'ignorer. Il attarde un oeil sur moi avant de soupirer et passe à l'offensive en donnant un magistral coup de poing à la grosse larve qui a failli me tuer. C'est non sans grogner mon mécontentement que je le rejoins, balançant un coup de pied monumental dans le ventre de l'ennemie. Sasuke m'interpelle alors qu'il tente de l'immobiliser.

« C'est encore ta faute si on en est là.

- Quoi ?! »

L'air ahuri que j'affiche lui arrache un sourire moqueur et discret mais que je capte quand même. Je hais ce mec !

« Si tu n'avais pas oublié les… priorités… »

Il se met en face de l'ennemi et effectue avec une rapidité déconcertante une série de signes avant de souffler une boule de feu à la grosse dame, peu dégourdie.

« … On ne se serait pas fait repéré.

- C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me chercher !! »

Pour calmer ma colère qui monte en flèche, j'assène un dernier coup à la femme avachie de tout son long dans la boue.

« Les garçons ! Nous devons retourner au village ! Kakashi-sensei s'occupe du reste ! »

Sans demander mon reste, je suis Sakura-chan et Sasuke et nous disparaissons dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

**.oO°Oo.**

« C'EST INTOLERABLE, TU M'ENTENDS ?! IN-TO-LE-RABLE !! »

La vieille arrête pas de hurler depuis qu'on est rentré. Je suis plein de crasse, je pue la merde, je suis exténué et à peine arrivé, comme un idiot, tout en sachant ce qui m'attendait, j'ai foncé dans le bureau de l'Hokage avec le reste de l'équipe 7 pour faire mon rapport. Résultat : Je me fais engueulé parce que j'ai UN PEU haussé la voix quand ce gros débile de pervers d'Uchiwa de mes deux m'a annoncé que j'avais un joli cul ! Bon ok, faut voir le contexte… pour ma couverture, je devais utiliser le sexymeta. J'étais sensé infiltrer un village de femme pour être certain qu'elles ne complotaient pas contre Konoha. Pourquoi pas Sakura-chan ? Parce qu'elle est plus ou moins convalescente depuis une semaine, la vieille voulait même pas qu'elle soit de la partie… Bref, pour le coup, on était caché dans les buissons. J'étais prêt à faire mon entrée, quand Sasuke a ouvert la bouche pour se moquer de moi. Alors je lui ai hurlé dessus… ok, c'est pas très professionnel… Mais en ce moment avec lui, j'arrive plus à l'être…

« VOUS AURIEZ PU TOUS CREVER, TU TE RENDS COMPTE !! LA MISSION EST UN TOTAL ECHEC, SANS MEME AVOIR COMMENCEE !! TU AS IDEE DES CONSEQUENCES POLITIQUES QUI VONT EN RESSORTIR ! »

Et elle continue… c'est bon je sais, j'ai compris : j'ai fait une GROSSE connerie…

« Tsunade-sama… »

Elle lance un regard mauvais à Sasuke qui vient d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais comme toujours, depuis qu'il est revenu, il n'est aucunement impressionné… pourtant il devrait s'inquiéter, elle me fout les jetons là…

« Naruto n'est pas le seul responsable, je…

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris ! Je vous ai réservé une punition faite pour vous, après ça, j'ose espérer que ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus !

- Quel genre de punition ? »

**.oO°Oo.**

Ok, j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer…

« ET VOUS NE SORTIREZ PAS D'ICI AVANT QUE TOUT SOIT NIKEL ET QUE VOTRE RELATION SOIT DES PLUS AMICALES !! »

Sur ce, elle claque violemment la porte, à en faire trembler tout le bâtiment. La vache, elle est franchement en colère là, va falloir que je me tienne à carreau après ça…

Heureusement, elle a eu la gentillesse de nous laisser nous laver avant.

« Naruto…

- Quoi ?! »

Sasuke désigne la pièce du menton et en posant les yeux sur la tonne de livres éparpillés et les étagères hautes de trois à cinq mètres, mon visage devient aussi livide que le sien.

« Faut… Les ranger ?

- Ouais.

- Par ordre alphabétique ?

- Ouais.

- … »

Je le regarde d'un air absent quand il commence à entasser les bouquins qui gisaient sur le sol. Il les pose sur la table au fond de la pièce et me lance un regard faussement compatissant.

« T'inquiète pas, si t'as du mal, je te soufflerais l'alphabet. »

Je lui balance un gros livre qu'il évite sans difficultés, les yeux fermés.

Il m'énerve !!!

On s'atèle donc à la dure tâche qui nous a été confiée, c'est-à-dire, ranger la bibliothèque perso de la vieille… Vu le boulot, et mon envie de dormir dans mon lit, et principalement, de partir loin de Sasuke, je ne m'attarde pas trop sur les remarques désobligeantes de mon camarade.

« T'en mets du temps pour le ranger ce livre. Si c'est un ouvrage du style « Comment transformer un fanatique de ramens en ninja », je comprends que tu prennes ton temps… »

Mais… c'est très… difficile…

Je grogne dans mon coin, sans répondre à la provocation et range enfin ce fichu bouquin dans la bonne rangée.

Vient le tour des livres les plus gros, et bien entendu à placer dans la plus haute rangée… Sasuke nous trouve une échelle un peu trop moisie dont certaines marches sont bancales. Il dit que c'est pour qu'on puisse terminer le rangement sans trop de difficultés gravitationnelles. Je comprends pas tout ce qu'il dit, mais je n'en montre rien. Je continue de rassembler les livres qui jonchent le sol et je les pose sur la table. Alors que je reprends mon souffle, mon regard s'attarde sur mon équipier qui est silencieux depuis un trop long moment. Apparemment lassé de me provoquer sans résultats, il a décidé de se consacrer pleinement à la tâche. Il prend délicatement les livres pour ne pas les abîmer et les range à leur place sans trop se presser. Je le fixe sans m'en rendre compte tout en me rappelant pourquoi on est ici. Ou plutôt pourquoi on s'entend mal au point de foirer une mission. La vérité c'est que… ces dernier temps mon corps réagit en sa présence… je me sens bizarre quand il est là. Mon pouls s'accélère quand il me touche. Ma bouche devient sèche quand il me parle. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça…

« Je sais que je suis beau à regarder, mais c'est pas une raison pour me dévorer des yeux comme ça »

Je manque de m'étouffer et détourne vivement les yeux. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et mon cœur s'emballer quand il m'adresse un regard malicieux. Il affiche ce sourire satisfait que je déteste tant. D'une démarche féline, il s'approche de moi. Je recule instinctivement jusqu'à heurter la table. Mon regard est attiré par le sien et je n'arrive pas à le fixer sur autre chose, je ne peux plus bouger, mon corps ne m'obéit plus.

Je suis à sa merci.

Il est tout près. Il se colle à moi et quand il rit devant ma gêne, je sens son souffle me chatouiller le visage… son sourire devient carnassier et mon cœur ratte un battement quand il s'approche davantage et que sa bouche effleure mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens brûler de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression de fondre.

« Tu ne démens pas ?… Usuratonkachi… »

Son souffle me fait frissonner et ses lèvres frôlent la peau de ma nuque tandis qu'il m'appelle à nouveau de ce surnom qu'il aime me donner. Je fais mon possible pour garder constance et pour lui cacher l'irrégularité de ma respiration. Mais ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il glisse ses doigts sous mon t-shirt, je ne retiens pas à temps un gémissement. Je m'immobilise. Il est trop proche… Son rire diabolique résonne dans ma tête, mes yeux sont toujours fermés, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse y lire ce que je ressens… je ne veux pas le satisfaire… ses doigts parcourent sensuellement mon torse et quelque chose d'humide caresse mon cou. Je ravale un soupir de plaisir et m'obstine à garder les paupières fortement closes. Je sens le corps de Sasuke se coller davantage contre moi. Quand sa cuisse vient se nicher entre mes jambes, un nouveau gémissement m'échappe. Je plaque les mains sur ma bouche alors qu'il mordille mon lobe. Malgré ça, les gémissements que je pousse lui parviennent aux oreilles sans peines. J'ai de plus en plus chaud dans mon bas-ventre. Un hoquet franchit le seuil de mes lèvres quand ses doigts se faufilent dans mon pantalon. J'ouvre grand les yeux, la respiration de plus en plus bruyante. Mes mains tremblent… je croise son regard… son sourire ravi… je tremble…

Il se moque de moi…

Je serre les poings et repousse violemment Sasuke. Il en tombe parterre, sous la surprise, et moi je me laisse m'écrouler sur le sol, la tête baissée. Je me sens bête, j'ai envie de chialer… je me sens sale…

« Arrête de te moquer de moi !!! »

Je me dépêche de me lever et continue comme si de rien n'était. Il est encore assis sur le sol et son visage ne trahit aucune émotion. Le silence prend place dans la salle.

Je me gifle mentalement en me disant que c'était bon… non, c'est contre nature… c'est dégoûtant… je… c'est Sasuke… il s'est moqué de moi… je prends un bouquin et monte sur l'échelle jusqu'à l'étagère la plus haute. Je me sens tellement stupide de m'être laissé avoir… je m'efforce de garder la tête haute et empêche les larmes de monter en rangeant le livre sans ménagement.

Soudain un souffle chaud me chatouille la nuque. Il est derrière moi… tout près… il place un livre sur l'étagère, juste devant moi. Quand il ramène sa main, elle caresse ma joue involontairement. Enfin, c'est ce que sa réaction me laisse penser. Il retire sa main et s'accroche à l'échelle d'un geste vif. On reste immobile un moment avant qu'il se rapproche de mon oreille.

« … Je ne me moque pas… de toi… Naruto… »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il dépose un baiser au creux de ma nuque avant de poser son front sur mon épaule. Je tourne les yeux vers lui et je croise deux orbes ténébreuses… ses yeux brillent d'un éclat que je ne lui connaissais pas… il me regarde avec… peine ?

« … je ne voulais pas te blesser…

- …Sasuke ? »

CRAC

L'échelle moisie craque sous notre poids. Je le sens tomber mais il se rattrape alors que moi que je m'accroche aux livres. Malheureusement, ils tombent avec moi. j'ai l'impression de voir ma chute au ralenti… je tombe… mais je n'atteins pas tout de suite le sol… j'entends Sasuke qui m'appelle… je ne vois rien… à part ce vieux livre abîmé… alors qu'il tombe avec moi, il s'ouvre et je me sens comme attiré… j'ai l'impression que je suis aspiré par les pages étonnamment blanches qu'il contient… et je touche le sol.

Puis plus rien…

**.oO°Oo.**

Oh, ma tête…

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

« Tout va bien mon garçon ? »

J'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois que du bleu. Un ciel bleu et sans nuage. Un homme se penche vers moi, le regard brillant et curieux. Je me redresse. Je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas seul, deux autres hommes me regardent d'un air abruti…

Passé les trois hommes et leurs étranges vêtements, mon regard s'étend sur le paysage. C'est bizarre, je ne reconnais rien… des champs à perte de vue. Je suis sur un chemin qui mène à un petit village. L'un des hommes tire une charrue remplie de sac de riz.

Où est-ce que je suis ?

« Mon garçon… tu es un envoyé des dieux ?

- Gné ? »

Je fixe les trois hommes comme si ils étaient dingues… en fait, ils doivent certainement l'être…

« C'est ou ici ?

- Vous vous trouvez à Heiankyō (1), mon Seigneur. »

« Mon Seigneur ? »... Ma parole, c'est quoi ces gens ? Bon… je vais pas m'attarder… c'est quoi ces regards qu'ils me lancent ?

« Vous êtes venus exaucer nos vœux ?

- Euh… »

Deux minutes… j'étais avec Sasuke tout à l'heure… l'échelle a cassé… je me suis cogné la tête en tombant ou quoi ?! Comment ça se fait que j'ai atterri ici après mon réveil ?

Les trois hommes se prosternent tout à coup devant moi.

« Seigneur ! Rendez-nous nos filles !

- Hein ?? Mais je ne suis pas un envoyé, je suis Naruto et je v… »

Le premier lève les yeux et me lance un regard peu amen.

« Naruto ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un démon ? Si non, comment se fait-il que vous soyez tombé du ciel ?! »

Tombé du… c'est quoi ce délire ?! O.O

Les deux autres renchérissent la deuxième idée de leur camarade. Ils sortent leurs fourches et me regardent méchamment. L'un des instruments manque de peu de me décapiter…

…

Je crois qu'il est temps de…

…COURIR !

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**.oO°Oo.**

**(1) **Heiankyō** est l'ancien nom de Kyoto, la capitale impériale à l'époque où Naruto est tombé. **


	2. Le Genji

**Titre :**** Le Genji et moi**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire animalier xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sensei (se prosterne) (en faisant la lèche cul, il me le donnera peut-être XD)

**Genre :** Humour, Romance (sasunaru bien sûr), UA si on veut

**Rating :** T pour le moment

**Résumé :** Naruto est propulser dans un monde étrange où par un concours de circonstance, il se retrouve épouse d'un Empereur.

**Nda:** DESOLE!! je sais que je devais poster le chapitre 2 samedi dernier, je m'excuse vraiment. TT en tout cas le voici. j'espère qu'il va plaire PS : merci pour vos reviews kyuu

**.oO°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 2 : ****Le Genji**

**.oO°Oo.**

Au bout d'une course de plus d'une heure, ces allumés me poursuivent encore !! Heureusement que j'ai Kyuubi sinon je serais tombé d'épuisement ! J'en ai assez, je perds du temps. J'aimerais bien comprendre comment j'ai atterri à Heya… Non c'est Heian… Heiankyu… Heiankyō! Ouais c'est ça…

Je soupire de lassitude quand un homme crie au démon. Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de sentir une vingtaine de regards haineux et apeurés... finalement je me retrouve avec toute la rue à mes trousses. Dans quel village de fous je suis tombé ?! Même à Konoha, j'avais pas ce problème ! Ca se voit tant que ça que Kyuubi est en moi ?!!

Il faut que je trouve une solution et vite !

Je tourne au bout de la rue et bouscule quelqu'un tellement violement que je me retrouve par terre. Je m'excuse brièvement en me relevant. Je suis prêt à repartir mais je suis face à face avec Sakura-chan… et elle est vraiment très jolie ! Ses longs cheveux légèrement bouclés sont attachés par un ruban rouge, elle porte une sorte de kimono pourpre avec des motifs de cerisier. Pendant une seconde, je suis ébloui par sa beauté. Elle se penche vers moi avec un regard inquiet.

« Tout va bien jeune homme ? »

Jeune homme ?

« Euh, oui, ça va Sakura-chan, je te remercie. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?»

Son sourire s'efface et son regard devient suspicieux.

« Je vous trouve bien familier, monsieur. »

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne se moque pas de moi. Je suis sur le point de lui poser des questions, mais…

« Un démon !! »

Je recommence à courir sans saluer Sakura-chan… cette longue ligne de filles, toutes bien habillées… Je crois que j'ai une idée… Je me cache derrière un chariot.

« Sexy no jutsu ! »

Je suis transformé en une magnifique jeune femme blonde. Un ruban blanc orne mes longs cheveux qui m'arrivent aux genoux. Je porte un kimono blanc semblable à celui de Sakura. Je vérifie que personne ne m'ait vu et me fonds parmi les jeunes femmes. Elles montent les unes après les autres dans des chariots qui mènent apparemment hors du village. L'une d'elle me prend par la main. C'est Sakura-chan O.O.

« Ne reste pas planté là ! Sinon tu devras y aller à pied.

- Aller où ?

- Comment ? Tu ne le sais pas ?

- …

- Nous allons au palais impérial, voyons. »

Elle me tire à sa suite et je me laisse faire. Elle accélère pour pouvoir monter dans le prochain chariot. Alors qu'elle coure devant moi, je sens son parfum… c'est celui de Sakura-chan… Pourtant j'ai l'impression que cette fille n'est pas elle…

Elle monte dans la carriole la plus proche et m'aide à l'y rejoindre. Avant même que je sois installé, les chevaux commencent à avancer. Je me laisse entraîner malgré moi vers le palais.

« Mon nom est Fujiwara Sakura, et toi ? »

J'hésite à lui répondre. En donnant mon nom à cet homme tout à l'heure, il m'a pris pour un démon… Il va sûrement faire circuler la rumeur comme quoi un Naruto, un démon malfaisant sème la terreur en ville…

« Alors ? Tu es timide ? Oh ! Je suis confuse, tu n'as peut-être pas de nom ? »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

« Euh.. si, je… Naru… ko.

- Naruko-chan ? C'est mignon n.n »

Elle m'adresse un doux sourire et me prend la main, ce qui me fait rougir. Elle est gentille cette fille.

**.oO°Oo.**

Au bout d'un moment, le chariot s'arrête enfin. Je m'étais endormi. Sakura-chan me presse de descendre. Des femmes à l'air humble nous accueillent et nous escortent à une salle qui s'étend sur une centaine de mètres. Toutes les filles présentes sont en une longue ligne. Sakura-chan me dit de rester droite et de faire tout pour être choisie…

« Choisie pour quoi faire ?

- Mais tu ne sais donc rien ? Tes parents t'auraient-ils caché toute l'affaire ?

- Eh… Ouais, on va dire ça.

- Le Genji a rassemblé toutes les jeunes filles du pays pour pouvoir se choisir une femme. »

Je commence à pas trop le sentir ce plan, finalement… Il est peut-être temps de changer de stratégie. Je me penche en avant pour mieux voir la salle. Je suis à dix mètres de la porte. Je pourrais peut-être courir vers la sortie et m'échapper… Oui mais le temps d'arriver dans le couloir, je me serais déjà fait attraper par les gardes postés dans l'entrée…

Aïe ! Qu'est ce qui m'a piqué les fesses ?! Sakura-chan me lance un regard sévère, une épingle à cheveux dans les mains.

« Tiens toi bien, une telle attitude est déplorable chez une femme ! »

Ça tombe bien chuis un mec…

…

Le Genji… ça doit être l'équivalent de l'Hokage, je suppose…

**.oO°Oo.**

Bon ça commence à s'éterniser. Ça doit bien faire des heures qu'on poirote comme des gourdes, et le pire c'est que je dois rester droit et immobile, sinon ma chère voisine joue sa sadique en me plantant son épingle à cheveux dans le…

« Il arrive ! Regarde, c'est le Genji ! »

Avide d'un peu de divertissement, et ravie d'avoir la permission de bouger un ou deux cils, je suis le regard de Sakura-chan… Un jeune homme, sûrement du même âge que moi, est bientôt à notre hauteur. Il examine attentivement les femmes qui lui sont présentées sous toutes les coutures, comme des marchandises. Ses cheveux ébène cachent son visage.

Si le… Genji me voit et si, avec la chance que j'ai, me choisit pour femme, je ne vais jamais pouvoir retourner à Konoha ! Oh non, il faut absolument que je m'éclipse !

Discrètement…

Je vais faire le mur jusqu'aux portes et j'assommerais les gardes sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de donner l'alerte. Si jamais ils pensent que je suis un espion ou quelque chose dans le genre, je ne vais pas faire long feu… Merde il se rapproche, il faut que je passe à l'action.

N'oublie pas Naruto : DIS-CRE-TIAah !

Alors que je commençais à faire un pas vers le mur, mes jambes se sont dérobées et je tombe en avant sous le regard apeuré de Sakura-chan. Tous les regards sont dirigés vers moi d'ailleurs…

Pour la discrétion, je repasserais.

Merde, je n'arrive plus à me lever, j'ai les muscles engourdies à force de ne rien faire…

« Que se passe t-il, ma Dame ? Êtes-vous souffrante ? »

Je me fige automatiquement en entendant cette voix grave et suave. Je déglutis avec peine en levant les yeux. Sakura-chan veut m'aider à me relever mais le jeune homme lui fait signe de rester à sa place. Son regard est froid et hautain mais il m'enveloppe avec une sorte de douceur. Son visage reste inexpressif tandis qu'il me fixe de bas en haut. Ses yeux plongent soudainement dans les miens et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait rougir. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de lire en moi comme dans un livre dont l'intrigue est fascinante. Il reste muet pendant sa lecture, il ne me quitte pas des yeux, il m'hypnotise et je n'arrive pas à bouger alors que je suis presque allongé sur le sol. Un sourire satisfait que je connais par cœur se dessine sur ses lèvres fines.

Mon cœur ratte un battement en réalisant que je suis en face de Sasuke, plus charismatique que jamais.

Il s'accroupit et me tend la main comme on le ferait pour gagner la confiance d'un animal. Son sourire se fait un peu plus chaleureux.

« Relève-toi »

Sakura-chan fait un bruit qui ne me parvient qu'à moitié. Je suis complètement charmé par ce regard si sombre qui est planté dans le mien. Avec hésitation, je lève la main vers lui… Mais…

Ce n'est pas Sasuke…

J'écarquille les yeux et arrête mon geste. Mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà pris ma main et m'aide à me relever.

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Je-euh… Naruko…

Son sourire s'efface et il revête son masque d'impassibilité.

Sans que j'ai le temps d'opposer une quelconque objection, il déclare que je serais sa femme.

L'information n'atteint pas tout de suite mon cerveau…

« QUOI ?! »

Tous se tournent vers moi. Sasuke m'interroge du regard. J'aimerais dire quelque chose, mais déjà, il me prend par la main et m'entraîne avec lui hors de la salle.

Sa main est chaude…

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**.oO°Oo.**

Alours ? Reviews ? Pas rewiews ?

La suite, la semain prochaine. kukuku


	3. Dame Naruto

**Titre :**** Le Genji et moi**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire animalier xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sensei (se prosterne) (en faisant la lèche cul, il me le donnera peut-être XD)

**Genre :** Humour, Romance (sasunaru bien sûr), UA si on veut

**Rating :** T pour le moment

**Résumé :** Naruto est propulser dans un monde étrange où par un concours de circonstance, il se retrouve épouse d'un Empereur.

**Nda:** Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Cette fois j'ai pas oublié et je sais déjà que ce week end je ne toucherais pas à l'ordi.TT... Cette fic n'est décidément pas la meilleure que j'ai faite, mais je suis satisfaite de l'histoire (c'est PRESQUE original XD). Je vous rappelle que pour le moment je n'ai écris que 5 chapitres, alors quand on y sera, vous plaignez pas de l'attente (qui durera plus d'une semaine, je vous préviens snif). Apar ca, merci pour vos reviews:p j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire n.n

**.oO° Bonne lecture °Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 3 : Dame Naruto**

**.oO°Oo.**

« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE VOUS TOUCHIEZ MON VISAGE !! »

Je fais tout mon possible pour semer les trois folles furieuses auxquelles le double de Sasuke m'a laissé, sans dire un mot. J'ai réussi à quitter la chambre, mais je suis complètement perdu… Où est la sortie ?! Il faut absolument que je réussisse à m'échapper du palais avant de me retrouver devant l'hôtel ! Je refuse de me marier avec un garçon ! Et encore moins si c'est Sasuke !

« Elle est là ! Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! »

T.T Décidément depuis mon réveil, je n'arrête pas de courir ! Je commence vraiment à fatiguer. Je vais me cacher dans cette pièce pour me reposer un peu. J'ouvre la porte coulissante la plus proche et me précipite à l'intérieur d'une chambre. Il fait sombre ici… il n'y a pas d'interrupteur ?

Ah ! Et me revoilà parterre ! J'ai pas l'habitude de marcher avec un kimono ! Je vais pas arrêter de trébucher dessus, j'en suis sûr !

« Qui est là ?! »

Aïe ! Si jamais je me fais repérer, c'est la cata ! OxO

Une silhouette féminine se dessine près de la fenêtre.

« Déclinez votre identité ou je… j'appelle les gardes !

- Non ! Je… Je suis… La future femme du Genji ! »

Un silence s'en suit. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour me relever. J'entends un bruit et soudainement la lumière du jour pénètre dans la pièce. Elle m'aveugle et il faut du temps à mes yeux pour s'y habituer. Quand c'est le cas, je peux enfin voir le visage de la femme qui me fait face. J'en reste muet.

« Sasuke-sama a donc trouvé une épouse, finalement… »

Son ton est légèrement mélancolique. Elle est assise sur son lit, près de la fenêtre, j'ai dû lui faire peur en entrant si elle dormait…

Elle est magnifique.

Elle doit avoir un peu près mon âge.. Elle a les cheveux tellement longs, j'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est comme une cascade de lumière qui s'écoule sur ses épaules pour chuter sur ses draps, ils recouvrent complètement son oreiller (1). Son visage est fin. Son regard bleu me paraît familier. Aussi profond et captivant que l'océan dans lequel se reflète le ciel... Ses lèvres sont d'un rouge écarlate comme un fruit bien mûr… cette femme me semble fière et au premier regard je sais que ce doit être une personne très distinguée. Elle inspire le respect et tout en elle est envoûtant. Le voile de tristesse qui s'était posé sur son visage s'est levé et elle pose des yeux curieux sur moi. J'ai le cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite…

La porte s'ouvre en fracas, manquant de me faire sauter au plafond. Les furies de tout à l'heure pénètrent dans la chambre et s'emparent de moi en me lançant des regards sévères. Je ne quitte pas la jeune femme du regard, complètement fasciné.

« Dame Naruto, cette jeune personne vous a-t-elle importunée ?! »

Na… Naru… o.O

Je sors de ma rêverie, complètement sous le choc en regardant plus attentivement la femme dans son lit. Oh mon dieu… c'est… c'est…

Moi ?!! OxO

Elle sourit aux trois femmes.

« Ne la réprimandez pas, elle ne faisait que venir à la rencontre de la sœur de son fiancé. »

Sœur… Sœur de Sasuke ? .

Un discret toussotement se fait entendre. Mais ça devient rapidement une forte toux. Les femmes me lâchent et accourent près de mon double.

« Reposez-vous, nous allons vous laisser.

- Allongez-vous princesse.

- Cela suffit, je ne suis pas encore mourante, il est inutile de paniquer de la sorte. »

J'ai dû mal à croire que ce genre de vocabulaire sortes de ma bouche. Enfin, de la bouche de celle qui a mon apparence... à bien y regarder, je crois qu'elle est plus âgée que moi...

Son ton est calme mais ferme, et les femmes s'éloignent vers la sortie en m'entraînant doucement. J'ai encore les yeux scotchés sur la « sœur du Genji ». Une fois dehors, une des servantes me prend à part.

« Il ne faut pas dire à l'empereur que vous avez rencontré sa sœur…

- L'empereur ?

- Oui, votre futur époux n'a pas besoin de savoir que vous êtes entrés dans cette chambre. »

J'acquiesce brièvement, non sans me demander pourquoi il ne doit pas être au courant…

**.oO°Oo.**

« Détachez moi !! Je refuse qu'on me mette ce truc sur la figure !

- Surveillez votre langage Princesse ! »

Ces pies m'ont carrément attaché à une chaise ! è.é C'est des tarées !! Ce sont tous des TARES !!!

Après une bonne heure de contestation, ces espèces de sorcières ont réussi à me tartiner le visage de je ne sais trop quoi. Elles sont étonnées que je ne me sois jamais maquillée parce que toutes les femmes le font. L'une d'elle me toise d'un air supérieur.

« Êtes-vous une paysanne ?

- Ino, voyons ! Cela ne se fait donc pas ! »

Ino ? Je ne l'avais pas reconnue avec ses long cheveux détachés. Une troisième s'en mêle, d'un air timide elle caresse ma joue. Hinata-chan ? Elle aussi a de long cheveux. Ses yeux sont cachés par une frange qui recouvre presque tout son visage.

« Ce n'est pas possible… sa peau est bien trop parfaite…

- Si tu le dis… »

En y regardant de plus près, je reconnais également Tenten... Mes réflexions sur les différences d'apparences avec les filles que je connais sont interrompues quand elles se remettent au travail...

**.oO°Oo.**

Elles ont bien dû capituler et me détacher pour m'habiller haha ! Enfin, je ne me suis pas réjoui trop longtemps… C'était un vrai calvaire, elles m'ont d'abord déshabillé, ensuite elles m'ont presque tripoté en prenant mes mesures ! Je suis resté à moitié à poil pendant quarante minutes ! Ensuite, elles m'ont refilé un vêtement encore plus long que celui que je portais avant : un kimono avec des tonnes de couches (2). Impossible de mettre ça tout seul… Elles se sont bien moquées de moi ces nanas d'ailleurs… Mais ça ne s'est pas terminé là ! Et non, il y avait encore mes cheveux ! C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Ino me peigner... j'ai ai cru qu'elle allait me scalper tellement elle tirait fort à chaque nœud ! T.T Heureusement Hinata-chan a bien vu que je souffrais et elle lui a demandé de lui laisser la place quand le temps de me coiffer convenablement est venu...

Et tout ça prend fin ! ALLELUIA ! Ou pas…

Tenten me pousse vers le miroir de la chambre. J'ai beau résister, les deux autres s'y mettent…

J' veux pas me voir !! Pitié, non !! Je suis un mec, ma fierté m'interdit de me maquiller et de me fringuer en nana TxT

« Ne faites pas l'enfant !

- Mais…

- Regardez-vous comme vous êtes resplendissante. »

ResplendissantE ? T.T

Mes yeux finissent tout de même par se fixer sur le miroir, un peu aidés par ma curiosité légendaire…

Zut, je ressemble à la sœur de Sasuke mais en plus jeune. C'est flagrant, j'espère que personne ne se posera trop de questions…

Mon kimono est d'un blanc immaculé, on croirait presque qu'il brille, ça fait mal aux yeux avec le soleil qui rempli la chambre. Il est vraiment long, je sais pas si je vais réussir à faire trois pas sans me casser la figure… mes yeux remontent un peu sur mon reflet, c'est avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'étonnement que je détaille un peu plus mon visage. Mes lèvres sont presque aussi rouge que celles de mon double… Mes cheveux sont relevés en deux couettes et retenus par des rubans bleus. Ils sont plus courts que les siens par contre. Heureusement ! Manquerait plus que je trébuche dessus aussi…

Bon, ma fierté d'homme en prend un sacré coup : je suis effectivement très belle. Erk, rien que de me l'avouer, ça me fait frissonner de dégoût.

Je veux rentrer chez moiiiiiiii !

**.oO°Oo.**

« Je suis désolée princesse, mais vous ne pourrez pas voir Genji-sama avant demain. Il a dû quitter le palais en urgence.

- Sans problème… »

J'ai pas trop envie de voir Sasuke de toute façon… Ino lâche un soupir discret.

« Quel dommage, nous nous sommes données tant de mal afin que vous soyez digne d'être sa promise. Et il y en avait à faire…

- Oui quel dommage… »

Ouf, Sauvé. Je vais perdre toute dignité une fois que Sasuke m'aura vu dans cette tenue. Je ne suis pas pressé que ça arrive…

Au bout d'un moment, assis sur les coussins moelleux, je commence à m'ennuyer ferme. Ino, Tenten et Hinata-chan sont encore dans ma chambre, elles rangent, changent les draps de mon lit, dépoussièrent les meubles, ensuite elles s'installent près de moi et lisent… Je n'ai qu'à les regarder pour m'occuper. Mais ça devient vite lassant…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une chose me revienne en tête.

« S'il vous plaît ? »

C'est Hinata-chan qui se rapproche.

« Vous désirez quelque chose, princesse ?

- Et bien… Je voudrais en savoir plus sur Dame Naruto. »

Un bruit de vase brisé se fait entendre près de nous. C'est Ino qui l'a renversé. Tandis que Tenten la réprimande, je repose mon attention sur Hinata-chan qui a l'air confuse.

« C'est qu… il est interdit de parler d'elle… à une personne extérieure à la Cour Impériale...

- Mais je vais devenir la femme de S… du Genji, alors j'aimerais en savoir plus sur sa famille. »

Elle hésite. J'ai l'impression que c'est une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère…

Soudain Ino se met entre nous.

« Il est préférable que Dame Naruto n'existe pas à vos yeux. »

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Cette histoire éveille de plus en plus ma curiosité. Surtout que Dame Naruto… c'est un peu moi. En quelque sorte, non ?

**.oO°Oo.**

Trois jours plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas revu Sasuke. Je m'ennuie à en mourir et j'ai beau cherché un moyen de m'enfuir du palais, je ne vois pas comment me débarrasser des trois filles qui me collent du matin au soir. J'ai aussi retenté ma chance avec Hinata-chan au sujet de Dame Naruto, mais rien à faire, Ino est toujours derrière pour lui donner une corvée et donc éviter qu'elle ne parle trop…

Je me demande ce qu'ils font à Konoha ? Ils ont peut-être donné l'alerte, après tout, le réceptacle du Kyuubi qui disparaît miraculeusement, ça peut faire peur. Les villageois doivent se dire que je prépare un mauvais coup…

Et Sasuke…

J'ai des frissons… je dois avoir froid...

C'est la première fois que je pense vraiment au Sasuke de Konoha depuis que je suis ici… C'est bizarre, au lieu de me dire que ne plus le voir me fait des vacances, j'ai plutôt une impression de vide. Ces derniers temps on s'est pas mal disputé. Et il me cherchait beaucoup, plus que d'habitude. D'un côté, ça m'énervait... mais de l'autre j'étais content…

Parce qu'il a enfin reconnu mon existence…

Il ne m'ignore plus. Il se moque de moi, il m'insulte, me taquine, mais ce n'est pas méchant. Je crois que c'est parce que son attitude envers moi a changé que j'ai commencé à le voir autrement.

Je trouvais qu'au fond on était vraiment devenu ami.

Jusqu'à ce que sa présence devienne vitale pour moi. A partir de là, j'ai pas réagi normalement. Quand il m'approche, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur, j'ai le cœur qui bat très vite…

'Je ne me moque pas de toi… Naruto…'

L'épisode de la bibliothèque me revient soudainement en mémoire. Ce souvenir me fait ressentir toutes les émotions que j'ai eues à ce moment là. Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ressentir une telle chose d'un coup, je me redresse vivement, les joues en feu, et secoue la tête d'un geste vif.

Je ne veux pas y repenser. Il se moquait de moi, c'était juste parce que je le regardais fixement… Il… m'a touché… Mais c'était… c'était pour rire.

J'ai un pincement au cœur…

…

« …Quand le reverrai-je ? »

Je me maudis tout de suite. C'est moi qui viens de poser la question ?! J'y crois pas, comment je peux avoir envie de le voir au point de le dire tout haut ?!

Ino, qui doit penser que je parlais de mon futur époux, me répond de son air hautain.

« Genji-sama a d'autres obligations que de s'occuper d'une paysanne.

- C'est qui que tu traites de paysanne, grosse truie ?! »

Elle m'adresse un regard horrifié comme si je venais de tuer sa mère. Fier de mon effet, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, je me repositionne en gentille petite femme patiente, comme Sakura-chan me l'a douloureusement appris…

J'entends Hinata-chan glousser discrètement derrière son éventail, Ino la fusillant du regard. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil et elle arrête de rire en se cachant avec son éventail. C'est pas très utile vu la frange qui recouvre son visage, mais bon…

Un vent indiscret pénètre dans la chambre et soulève mes couettes. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et lève les yeux au ciel bleu.

Bleu comme mes yeux, comme les siens…

Je voudrais tant la connaître…

**.oO°Oo.**

« N'est ce pas possible de passer outre ? »

Le jeune Minamoto Sasuke descend de sa monture, qui est pris en main par un homme de l'écurie, et attend le régent Hatake Kakashi. Ils marchent calmement sur le sentier dans le jardin, au milieu de la verdure, de magnifiques fleurs, de cerisiers semblables à ceux qui longent les murs du palais impérial.

Mais le paysage ne les intéresse pas, la conversation des plus sérieuses vient gâcher le plaisir qu'ils pourraient ressentir en empruntant ce chemin.

« Vous savez que non. Dans votre situation, il ne faut pas contrarier ces gens-là. Il vous faut connaître le monde et vous faire des alliés avant de vous lancer à corps perdu dans la politique. Et c'est pour cette raison que l'héritière du clan Fujiwara va…

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai mon mariage à célébrer. »

Malgré son ton neutre, on peut sentir un soupçon de colère ou de frustration dans sa voix. Kakashi arrête sa marche et se poste près d'un arbre aux magnifiques fleurs blanches, grandes ouvertes aux pétales amples tâchés de rosé. Le jeune Genji le rejoint et attend qu'il lui dise ce qu'il sait pourtant déjà.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la jeune femme s'est présentée à vous comme prétendante au titre d'épouse de l'empereur. Elle est très éprise mais n'est aucunement jalouse de celle que vous avez choisie. Pour ne rien vous cacher, elle souhaiterait connaître plus intimement cette jeune personne. »

Sasuke reste perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune Fujiwara souhaite devenir amie avec sa « rivale ». Mais plutôt à avoir son clan à dos parce qu'il avait osé ne pas respecter les anciennes traditions en choisissant une inconnue parmi toutes celles du pays au lieu de l'une des filles Fujiwara.

Ça avait duré une semaine. Une semaine où il avait rencontré des centaines ou peut-être des milliers de femmes, de toutes les catégories sociales, même si la plupart étaient de bonne famille et que plus d'une faisait partie de ce clan. Aucune ne l'intéressait. Il avait presque abandonné…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui coupe la route. Cette jeune fille…

Kakashi connaissait très bien Sasuke et pour cause, il l'avait pratiquement élevé pendant la guerre. Il savait exactement à quoi il pensait. Sans en oublier pour autant sa place, il se risqua à terminer sa pensée.

« N'est-ce pas parce qu'elle ressemble à Dame Naruto que vous avez choisi cette demoiselle ? »

Le jeune Genji ne répond pas. Il semble ailleurs, le regard fixé sur un point… Mais son esprit n'est pas si loin…

Kakashi l'abandonne sous cet arbre sans attendre la réponse. Ce n'était pas une question de toute manière et ils le savent tous les deux.

Le vent se lève, faisant se décrocher une des fleurs blanches de l'arbre. Il l'entraîne vers le palais, près de la marre, le long du mur... Le jeune Genji suit du regard cette fleur si grande et pourtant si légère, dont les pétales sont fragiles mais restent unis malgré le vent qui les malmène. Son visage se fait plus humain alors qu'il persistait dans une impassibilité digne d'un mort. La fleur se laisse glisser vers une fenêtre ronde…

… et se laisse tomber sur la paume d'une main qui l'attendait patiemment. La jeune femme prend une longue bouffée de ce parfum qu'elle affectionne tant, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'en enivrer. En se penchant, une de ses mèches blondes s'est lentement laissée tomber hors de sa chambre.

Comme dans les contes pour enfants, la chevelure d'une princesse prisonnière pendait de sa fenêtre pour frôler le pied du mur. Sasuke observe la jeune femme, s'effaçant derrière le tronc de l'arbre aux fleurs blanches. Il tarde à rejoindre son régent, s'attarde à la contemplation de sa seule famille. Sa précieuse sœur…

Le regard de la soeur aimante s'ouvre à nouveau vers le jardin. Désert… Elle sentait pourtant ses yeux sur elle…

Sa très précieuse Naruto…

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les cheveux des femmes étaient longs en ce temps là OxO je me demande bien comment elles faisaient pour ne pas les salir. Et les peigner ? O..o Que de questions dont les réponses doivent être sur le net –s'en va chercher les réponses- **

**A l'époque (non je ne dis toujours pas quand, même si les connaisseurs ont dû comprendre) les femmes portaient des kimonos superposés.**


	4. Histoire de trois clans

**Titre :**** Le Genji et moi**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire animalier xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sensei (se prosterne) (en faisant la lèche cul, il me le donnera peut-être XD)

**Genre :** Humour, Romance (sasunaru bien sûr), UA si on veut

**Rating :** T pour le moment

**Résumé :** Naruto est propulser dans un monde étrange où par un concours de circonstance, il se retrouve épouse d'un Empereur.

**Nda:** Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Alours désolé pour le retard, je voulais d'abord avancé dans le prochain chapitre avant de publier le dernier achevé (celui-ci). Ce coup-ci vous avez même le droit à un petit cours d'histoire sur le Japon xD.

**.oO° Bonne lecture °Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 4 : Histoire de trois clans**

**.oO°Oo.**

« Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir y aller ? »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux rose adresse un doux sourire à sa gouvernante avant de monter dans la voiture. La vielle femme ne faisait pas sa cinquantaine d'années, et elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle son âge. Elle avait pratiquement élevé l'héritière du clan Fujiwara après la mort de ses parents, lors de la guerre. On lui avait pourtant déconseillé : s'occuper d'une telle personne était comme un suicide à l'époque. Mais ça ne l'avait pas arrêté. De toute sa vie, elle en avait vu des horreur, oh que oui. Et laisser une enfant de huit ans seule pendant la lutte contre les ennemis ne pouvait qu'en faire partie. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait devenue…

« Ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrais dans quelques temps. Je tiens à revoir cette demoiselle qui a séduit Sasuke-san. »

Mais il en avait heureusement été autrement. Fujiwara Sakura était devenue une femme superbe, cultivée, distinguée et qui revendiquait souvent le nom de son clan. Elle en était fière et tout en elle rappelait cette prestigieuse famille.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que vos agissements sont puérils, Dame Sakura ? »

Tsunade, contrairement aux dames de compagnie ou autres vassaux, ne gardait jamais sa langue dans sa bouche. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle estimait qu'elle valait autant que n'importe quelle personne de la haute société. Sakura ne s'en formalisait jamais, elle aimait cette franchise. De plus, sa gouvernante ne parlait jamais inutilement. Elle avait souvent raison et elle était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. En fait, elle était devenue sa seule amie.

Mais cette fois, la jeune fille ne répond pas à la question. La vielle femme la suit dans la voiture et elles partent ensemble vers le palais.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Un apprentissage ? »

Une semaine que je suis au palais, et je n'ai toujours pas revu Sasuke. Je commence à me demander si il compte venir me voir un jour. Pourtant Hinata-chan m'a gentiment informé qu'il était revenu hier. Mais à part ça, je n'ai aucune nouvelle... Je m'ennuis depuis qu'on m'a pratiquement enfermé dans cette chambre. On m'interdit de me promener dans le palais, ou ne serait-ce que dans les jardins ! C'est là que Tenten vient me voir pour m'annoncer que je dois commencer un apprentissage.

« Exact. Il est d'usage à ce que la femme du Genji soit convenablement éduquée.

- Ca sous-entend quoi encore ?

- Que vous mangez, marchez, parler, et que vous vous tenez avec peu de grâce. »

Je grogne. Je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser le Genji de toute façon, pourquoi je devrais tout savoir faire avec « grâce » ?! Je suis un garçon à la base, c'est pas dans ma nature de me tenir comme une fille bien élevée !!

« Je vous ai laissé me transformer en poupée mais je refuse votre bourrage de crâne !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, princesse, c'est le Genji lui-même qui l'a demandé. Si vous étiez une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable il vérifierait malgré tout vos connaissances. »

Je fulmine mais je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant je n'essaye même plus de m'échapper, j'ai bien compris que c'était impossible. Et puis il vaut mieux que je garde mes forces pour le jutsu que je suis contrains d'utiliser toute la journée. Heureusement je peux reprendre mon apparence normale la nuit, le seul moment où les trois filles responsables de moi me quittent enfin !

« Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Nous commençons tout de suite.

- QUOI ?! Tout de suite ?! Mais… C'est l'heure de manger et…

- A plus forte raison si c'est l'heure du repas. Genji-sama a demandé à vous voir le plus tôt possible, il faut donc que vous appreniez à vous nourrir proprement, plus lentement et gracieusement. Est-ce clair ? »

Elle devient strict tout à coup. C'était la seule de mes trois tutrices à rester silencieuse en ma présence, alors je ne savais pas trop si elle me voyait comme une paysanne chanceuse ou une respectueuse princesse. Mais visiblement cette fille garde la tête sur les épaules et fait preuve d'un grand professionnalisme.

**.oO°Oo.**

Bon, je ne dis pas que c'est agréable quand elle me tape dans les doigts avec son éventail pendant que je me ressers, parce que j'ai soit disant assez mangé… C'était pas très joyeux non plu quand elle m'a dit que je mangeais comme les cochons. Parce que là, Ino en a profité pour me rabaisser et je l'ai bien sûr traitée de truie mais j'ai vite fait de comprendre que ce n'est pas un langage digne d'une princesse… la bosse sur mon crâne me fait encore mal.

C'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureux de sortir de table sans avoir l'estomac rempli !

Alors que je pensais retourner le nez dans mes coussins moelleux, Tenten m'a embarqué sans plus d'explications dans une pièce que je n'avais pas encore vu : la Bibliothèque. En voyant ces centaines de livres sur leurs étagères, je ressens une légère nostalgie. Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas repenser à Sasuke, mais impossible. Je décide de me concentrer sur Tenten pour éviter de penser à autre chose.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- La femme du Genji se doit de connaître l'histoire de sa famille. Dans ces livres il y a la grande histoire du clan Minamoto.

- Minamoto… Sasuke ? »

Je réfléchis deux minutes.

« C'est cela… Dites… »

Elle me fixe d'un regard torve avant de soupirer.

« Vous ne connaissez pas les Minamoto, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh… C'est que…

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Hum… »

Je baisse la tête pour éviter son regard. Elle laisse passer un moment avant de me faire asseoir et commence le cours.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, le clan Minamoto a vu le jour au début de notre ère, Heian.

- Heyan ?

- Heian…

- C'est ce que j'ai dit ! »

Elle me lance un regard grave. Je crois que je vais me taire un moment...

« Il y a eu plusieurs grandes époques avant la notre. La première était l'Époque Jômon, ensuite il y a eu l'Époque Yayoi qui a duré 600 ans, où le Japon a commencé à prendre forme. L'ère d'Asuka est la troisième et demeure de 585 à 670. Jusqu'en 710, l'ère Hakuhô. 672 : Avènement de l'empereur Tenmu, en 689 : Promulgation du premier code par l'impératrice Jitô. 694 : Installation de la capitale à Fujiwarakyô… »

Ça promet d'être long… je fait mon possible pour lui cacher un bâillement d'anticipation, mais elle m'adresse un regard sévère avant de reprendre.

« L'Époque de Nara de 710 à 794 : La capitale devient Nara, La première Histoire du Japon est rédigée, des temples d'Etat sont construits, on applique le code de Yôrô. Dix ans avant notre ère, la capitale est Nagaoka… »

Je baille à nouveau. Je m'en fiche de tout ça, c'était y a longtemps et puis l'histoire, ça m'a jamais passionné…

« Et nous voici à l'ère Heian. L'empereur Kammu veut se détacher de Nara où le bouddhisme prend une place trop importante et il fait de notre ville la capitale, Heiankyo. Trois clans se disputent la succession au trône : les Fujiwara, les Minamoto et les Taira. Le plus puissant d'entre eux est le clan Fujiwara. Ils ont eux-mêmes créé le poste de régent pour en profiter de génération en génération, et pour mieux accéder au pouvoir, ont fait en sorte que toutes les épouses impériales soient de leur famille. Malheureusement la guerre civile Hogen met fin à leur règne et la plupart d'entre eux sont éliminés en 1156 par les Taira qui prennent le pouvoir.

Fujiwara… Fujiwara… ça m'énerve je suis certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom ! Mais où ??

« Jusque là?

- Euh… Oui, c'est bon.

- Parfait. Passons au clan Minamoto… (là je change des trucs par rapport à la vraie Histoire**(1)**) La lignée Seiwa. C'est comme cela que l'on a appelé la lignée la plus importante des Minamoto. Seiwa était le 50e empereur. Ce clan est une des plus puissantes dynasties guerrières, tout comme les Taira, le clan rival. Minamoto no Mitsunaka a formé une alliance avec les Fujiwara qui, après ça, ont souvent fait appel au Minamoto pour rétablir l'ordre dans la capitale. Le fils aîné de Mitsunaka, Itachi, a été le disciple de Fujiwara no Michinaga, le fils du chef du clan Fujiwara. »

Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir assis sur ma chaise, peu confortable – je suis sûr que c'est intentionnel… - j'entends le nom du frère de Sasuke. Et comme si c'était un mot magique, je me mets à écouter le récit de Tenten.

« Malheureusement, quand il a atteint sa majorité, alors qu'il aurait pu devenir Genji, il a fuit ses responsabilités. Jugeant qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre, il a tué son maître et a trahi son clan pour rejoindre celui des Taira, dont il préférait les méthodes. Après cela, il y a la rébellion où les Taira ont exterminé la totalité du clan Minamoto, sauf le jeune frère de Itachi, qui a été obligé de fuir dans un monastère reculé. Le régent de l'époque, Hatake Kakashi l'a éduqué en lui cachant sa véritable filiation. Jusqu'au jour de ses 12 ans où son tuteur lui a avoué la vérité…

- Ce garçon, c'est S… Genji-sama n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est cela. Après avoir appris qu'il était le descendant et dernier membre du clan Minamoto, il a décidé de le venger et c'est Hatake-san qui lui a appris à se battre. Plus tard, après avoir réuni de puissants combattants, il a exterminé le clan Taira ainsi que son frère. C'est ainsi qu'il a pris la place qui lui était dû sur le trône : en sauvant le pays de la tyrannie. »

En écoutant, j' peux pas m'empêcher de constater des ressemblances troublantes avec le Sasuke que je connais. Son frère, sa famille assassinée, sa vengeance et…

Attends un peu… quelque chose ne colle pas…

« Tenten-san ?

- Un problème, Dame Naruko ?

- C'est que vous avez dit que S… Genji-sama était le dernier Minamoto, mais Dame Naruto est…

- Dame Naruto ne fait pas parti du clan Minamoto.

- Quoi !? Mais c'est pas sa sœur ?! »

Et sur ce, elle me demande de la suivre pour continuer l'apprentissage. J'ai beau insister tout le reste de la journée pour en savoir plus sur la sœur de Sasuke qui n'est apparemment pas de sa famille… Tenten refuse de m'en parler. A chaque fois que je lui pose des questions elle me donne un grand coup d'éventail sur la tête et continue de m'expliquer comment devenir une parfaite petite femme, sans se soucier de mes pleurs.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Enfin terminé ! »

Je me laisse tomber sur mes coussins dont j'ai rêvé toute la journée ! A force de ne rien faire pendant une semaine, le moindre effort me fatigue. A moins que ce ne soit le Sexy no Jutsu. Je me demande jusqu'à quand je pourrais l'utiliser…

Jusqu'à quand vais-je rester ici ?

Ça fait une semaine et je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai atterri ici. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de Sasuke dans mon dos… son regard et…

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et me redresse.

« Je commence à en avoir assez de jouer les filles, je commence à réagir pareil… »

Je soupire et vais à la fenêtre. Il fait nuit et les étoiles brillent de tous leurs feux dans le ciel. Mon regard se fixe sur la pleine lune. Elle est si grosse et tellement plus belle ici. Je baisse les yeux et contemple les jardins. Ils sont vraiment beaux. Surtout ces arbres aux fleurs blanches. Les rayons de la lune se reflètent sur leurs pétales et donnent l'impression qu'elles scintillent. Je suis sur le point d'aller me changer quand une ombre sous un des arbres attire mon attention. Un homme apparaît sous un la lumière lunaire. Il a les yeux levé vers ces magnifiques fleurs blanches. Mon cœur s'emballe quand il me remarque. Surpris, je fais la première chose qui me vient en tête et je me baisse pour pas qu'il me voit.

« Pourquoi je me cache, moi ? »

Je soupire devant la stupidité de ma propre réaction et me redresse…

« Il se fait tard Dame Naruko, vous devriez être au pays des songes à cette heure.

- Ahh ! »

C'est Sasuke ! J'ai eu une de ces peurs !

« Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, pardonnez-moi »

Son sourire est si doux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il me regarde de cette façon non plu… ça me trouble tellement que mon cœur recommence à faire des siennes. Alors je réagis comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, sans vraiment le vouloir…

Je fais la moue et le regarde méchamment.

« Moi avoir peur pour si peu ?! Tu m'as juste surpris c'est tout ! »

Il m'adresse un regard curieux. Oups, j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas avec Uchiwa Sasuke ! Au bout d'un silence où j'essaie de trouver un moyen de me rattraper, un sourire amusé se dessine sur son visage. Mais pas comme ceux du vrai Sasuke. C'est un sourire doux et attendri…

« Et bien, On ne m'a pas menti, votre langage laisse à désirer. »

Je rougis et baisse les yeux. Sans savoir pour quelle raison, je me sens honteux.

« Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être le genre de femme à se laisser dominer… je préfère de loin qu'il en soit ainsi, les femmes trop dociles finissent toutes par être ennuyeuses. »

Il a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle… Hmpf ! Il doit pas être très fidèle, lui, je le sens à des kilomètres.

« Je ne vous trouve pas très respectueux… Genji-sama. »

Son sourire se fait plus grand, toujours avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Vous aurais-je vexé ?

- Moi ? Oh non, pourquoi cette question ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine, seulement vous exprimer mon sentiment. J'ai l'impression que je me lasserais jamais de vous, ma Dame. »

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Oh non ! Il s'en rend compte, il a le même sourire satisfait que Sasuke maintenant ! Il faut que je me reprenne ! Raaah pourquoi il me fait un tel effet ?!

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me marier avec vous.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Mon sentiment à moi, est que vous n'êtes pas du genre fidèle et… je ne peux pas épouser un homme qui n'aimeras pas que moi ! »

Je trouve de beaux arguments quand je suis motivé ! Il va marcher j'espère, parce que je suis pas prêt de me marier avec le double de Sasuke !

« Vous êtes bien impertinente.

- Je suis désolé mais je suis comme ça. »

Il semble réfléchir. Il va sûrement me jeter du palais si je suis désagréable ! … enfin, pas trop, faudrait pas qu'il me fasse décapiter ou je sais pas trop quoi…

« Si je ne suis pas fidèle c'est parce que mon cœur n'appartient à personne pour le moment… Mais peut-être voulez-vous que je vous l'offre ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer. Son regard croise le mien et je me sens comme attiré par lui… au fond de ses yeux je vois la même étincelle que dans ceux de Sasuke… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de cette étincelle ?

« Vous me l'offrez ?

- Seulement si vous m'êtes fidèle en retour. »

Cette lueur me déstabilise. Quelque chose en moi remonte à la surface. Je commence à me rendre compte de ma situation. Peu importe leurs ressemblances, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, ou les autres… Ce n'est pas eux. Je suis seul… Je suis perdu dans un endroit inconnu et je commence à paniquer. Vais-je un jour pouvoir retourné à Konoha et les revoir ?

Est-ce qu'un jour je vais revoir Sasuke ?

Je me sens à nouveau si seul…

« Du moment que tu ne m'abandonne pas… »

Il sent mon désarroi. Je n'ai même pas envie de me reprendre. Je veux juste rentrer…

« Une femme aussi belle ne devrais pas avoir un regard aussi triste.

- Je ne suis pas triste…

- Pourtant vos yeux embués me disent le contraire. »

Il fait volte face et je m'attends à me retrouver avec ma solitude. Je serre les poings et baisse le regard. Je fais ce que je peux pour ravaler mes larmes. Mais cette phobie d'être seul que j'ai toujours eu me fait trembler, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir rentrer, je voudrais comprendre ce que je fais ici, mais je ne sais rien… Et pourquoi faut-il en plus que je pense à Sasuke !?

A l'idée de ne plus le revoir une larme coule le long de ma joue.

« Séchez vos larmes Dame Naruko. »

Je lève brusquement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une de ces magnifiques fleurs aux pétales blancs dans lesquels se reflètent les rayons lunaires. Le Genji me la tend avec un regard attristé.

« Je ne supporte pas voir des larmes sur ce visage… »

J'essuie mes larmes et me laisse guider par le sourire rassurant de ce Sasuke. Je prends la fleur et le remercie timidement. Je le salue avant de retourner dans ma chambre mais je sens quelque chose me tirer au dehors. Il m'a agrippé par le poignet et me tire vers lui pour me voler un baiser.

Je sens ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes, demander l'accès à un baiser plus profond. Je suis complètement sous le choc, je n'aurais jamais cru embrasser un mec, et surtout pas lui ! Ma réaction se fait un peu attendre, mais ne perd pas de son efficacité.

« Pervers ! »

Je le gifle de toutes mes forces, ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Je retourne dans ma chambre sans m'attarder davantage. Je ne vois pas ce sourire amusé que le visage de Sasuke affiche.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ?? Une fille pleure, il lui offre une fleur, et ensuite il veut se la faire ?! Ca doit être parce qu'il est Genji qu'il se croit tout permis !

Un pouf sonore et me revoilà garçon. Je me change rageusement et vais me coucher dans les draps… mais avant de m'endormir, je m'enivre pour la première fois du parfum de cette fleur scintillante.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Dame Naruko ! »

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est la « douce » voix d'Ino qui vient de me réveiller… Une seconde…

« Dame Naruko, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! »

Merde !

Je m'emmitoufle sous les draps pour que personne ne se rendre compte qu'un garçon est dans le lit de la future épouse de l'empereur… Des mains veulent retirer les draps mais je fais ce que je peux pour qu'ils me recouvrent. Ils sont pourtant tirés de plus en plus fort.

« Genji-sama vous attend ! Nous avons une invitée importante ! »

Je roule vers le côté et tombe par terre. Pendant que Ino fait le tour du lit, j'en profite pour me transformer rapidement. D'habitude elle vient me voir beaucoup plus tard, j'ai le temps de me préparer !

« A quoi jouez-vous ?! Dépêchez-vous ! Le déjeuné a été servi et notre invitée veut vous voir !

- Quoi ? C'est qui ?!

- Votre langage ! »

C'est en nous disputant que je me prépare en quatrième vitesse. Cette fois, Hinata-chan n'est pas là pour m'épargner le supplice de la brosse à cheveux T.T.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Que nous vaux le plaisir de votre venue ? »

Le jeune Genji est assis à table et boit son thé vert en compagnie d'une jeune femme.

« Ne faites pas l'ignorant, vous avez été prévenu de ma venue il y a deux jours.

- C'es exact, mais dans votre courrier, vous ne m'avez pas révélez les motifs de votre visite. »

La jeune femme, qui n'est autre que l'héritière des Fujiwara, porte la tasse à ses lèvres afin de boire une gorgée de son thé.

« J'ai accompagné la jeune Naruko lors de cette assemblée… Je voulais la revoir car vous l'avez enlevée sans me laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé. »

Malgré ses dires, il est facile de comprendre qu'il n'en est rien et que Sasuke n'a que faire de ce genre de futilités. Surtout qu'il a une toute autre idée sur la venue de la jeune Fujiwara…

C'est donc avec une condescendance non dissimulée qu'il exprime sa pensée.

« N'êtes-vous donc pas venue dans le but de l'évincer pour devenir mon épouse à sa place ? »

Sakura se redresse violemment et lance un regard haineux à l'impertinent Genji.

« De quel droit osez-vous me parler de la sorte ?!

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Dame Sakura. Mais je trouve tout aussi déplacé que vous veniez vous installer au palais. Il est vrai qu'autrefois votre famille avait sa place en ces lieux… Mais aujourd'hui, je ne laisserais pas les Fujiwara faire ce que bon leur semble.

- Vous prêtez de mauvaises intentions à ma famille, Genji-sama. De plus, je ne suis ici que pour voir votre promise, de mon propre chef. »

Sasuke veut répondre mais une voix derrière la porte les interrompt.

« Dame Naruko ? Qu… Vous ne voulez pas entrer ? »

Un long silence s'en suit. La porte coulissante s'ouvre timidement, laissant apparaître Hinata et Naruko, rouge de honte de s'être fait prendre alors qu'elle écoutait la conversation.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Dame Naruko ? Qu… Vous ne voulez pas entrer ?

- Chuuut »

… j'entends plus rien, ils ont dû comprendre….

Je me redresse et ouvre timidement la porte. Je risque un regard à Sasuke. Il parait indifférent et son regard est fixé sur la personne en face de lui. Je le suis et je manque de m'étrangler sur place.

« Sa…Sakura-chan ? Qu.. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! »

C'est le Genji qui prend la parole d'un ton froid.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Je sursaute en entendant cette façon de parler familière mais si différente de celle du Genji. Que lui arrive t-il ? Je fais ce qu'il me dit et Hinata-chan vient me servir du thé. Un long moment s'écoule avant que le Genji reprenne la parole, toujours sur le même ton.

« Tu connais donc Fujiwara Sakura. Elle est venue s'installer au palais pour te tenir compagnie. »

Fu…

Je regarde la jeune fille dans le blanc des yeux d'un air ahuri.

Fuji…

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir Naruko-chan n.n »

Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom !

« Sakura-chan fait partie du clan Fujiwara ??!!! OxO »

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**.oO°Oo.**

**J'ai changé certaines choses. Je me suis principalement inspiré de Yoshitsune Minamoto mais mon but premier était de faire un Sasuke qui ressemble à Hikaru Genji (personnage principal du « Dit du Genji » un roman de Murasaki Shibiku) alors j'ai mélangé les histoires et ce que je sais des deux et voilà, vous verrez ce que ça donnera.**

Je me suis quand même amusé à faire des recherches sur l'ère Heian, j'ai trouvé cette époque intéressante. Au fait, je vous rassure je n'ai pas lu le fameux Dit du Genji, mais seulement le manga « Sous un rayon de lune », qui est en vérité ma première motivation au départ pour cette fic héhé. Désolé pour le cours d'histoire, mais c'était pour que vous voyiez où se situe l'histoire et comment on en est arrivé là. (la situation de Sasuke par exemple)

**Voilà ! Reviews Pleazeee ?**


End file.
